


Two's a Party, But Three Isn't Always a Crowd

by CreampuffedHollstein



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Swingtown, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffedHollstein/pseuds/CreampuffedHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina convinces Emma to try a little something...taboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that sort of hit me and it seemed to be a popular idea. Also, this is written for someone over on tumblr. I had promised her this for her birthday, but wasn't able to get it up on time. Decided to split this into two parts. So think of this as a massive teaser. ;) Also, there is incest in this story. If that's not for you, it'd be best if you kept moving.

 

* * *

Emma was completely baffled as to how she had gotten herself into this particular situation. A week ago, she hadn’t even been aware that Regina had any siblings at all. Somehow, finding that out turned into meeting the sister, Trina. But that had crazily escalated quickly into standing in the middle of a ‘playroom’ Emma had no idea Regina had. The blonde stood in between the twins, the two of them staring at her with wicked smiles, as she stared at the room with her mouth agape. After a moment of staring surprisingly at the room, Emma felt a hand land on the small of her back. She turned her head towards the owner of the hand and found Regina grinning at her with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

“This is our playroom, Emma.” Regina explained, swinging her other arm out towards the rest of the room.

“Our?” Emma questioned, head turning to look over at Trina.

Trina nodded in confirmation of Regina’s words, taking a step closer to Emma. “Yes, our playroom. Regina and I have very similar tastes in…activities. So at one point we decided to just bind our interests together and explore. I have to admit, it’s worked out great so far.” At this, Trina leaned over a bit to smirk Regina’s way.

Emma blinked, her mind barely able to process what was happening. While she had had her fantasies about Regina plenty of times, this had never crossed her mind. But how could it, considering Regina had kept it a secret that she had a sister. The way she had found out was a doozy.

* * *

_“How would you like to try something a little…taboo?” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe._

_Emma moaned and leaned towards the brunette, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling Regina onto her lap. Regina had one of her power suits on and her husky tone mixed with such a stunning display of beauty only served to turn Emma on quickly. Regina had known this and was using it to her advantage to pull Emma into something she wanted._

_“How taboo?” Emma asked, nudging Regina’s head to the side with her nose to gain access to the older woman’s neck._

_Regina turned her head to the side to give Emma the access she was asking for, wicked smirk dancing on her lips._

_“Well, it’s a little more taboo than that time I had you tie me up.” Regina admitted, a shiver running down her spine from the thought of that particular night._

_Emma hummed against Regina’s skin, obviously remembering that night fondly as well. The blonde sucked on Regina’s neck, clearly already turned on beyond saving._

_“What is it?” Emma questioned, closing her eyes as she explored more of Regina’s skin with her mouth._

_Regina took that moment to wave at her sister, who had been watching silently from the doorway for a few minutes. Trina slinked into the room, sitting beside the cozy couple on the couch. Emma immediately noticed the shift and opened her eyes. When she turned her head, Emma’s mouth dropped at the sight before her. Her green eyes darted between the pair and Regina could see that Emma was wondering if she had had too much scotch for the night._

_“This is my sister, Trina.” Regina announced, shifting a little in Emma’s lap. She had to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape at the baffled look on Emma’s face._

_Trina gave a little wave, wiggling her fingers flirtatiously as Emma. “So nice to meet you, Emma. It‘s about time I met the woman my sister is so captured by.” Trina purred, throwing a playful wink at Emma._

_Emma suddenly looked scared, immediately looking at Regina with apologetic eyes._

_“What?” Regina asked, tilting her head down to gaze at Emma._

_“Uh, well…she’s flirting with me…” Emma sounded so unsure, almost as if she wasn’t positive this was happening._

_Regina had to laugh this time and Trina chimed in with her. Clearly Emma wasn’t getting the hint._

_“I know she’s flirting with you, dear.”_

_Emma’s face went blank then, completely and utterly blank. Her facial expression went through an array of emotions after that, ranging from confusion to anger to aroused. Eventually, Emma settled for aroused, but cautious._

_“Is this the taboo you’re talking about?” The blonde inquired, raising an eyebrow cautiously._

_Regina nodded, placing a hand on Emma’s cheek. “It is, but you can have some time to think about it.” With that, Regina rose from Emma’s lap, but bent over to place her mouth against Emma’s ear. “You have a week to think about it. Choose wisely.” She whispered, tongue darting out to carve the hollow of Emma’s ear._

_Emma shivered and nodded her head, heat pooling between her thighs. As Regina began to walk away, Trina following her, Emma’s head snapped up._

_“Wait! You can’t just turn me on like that and just leave me here!” Emma whined, face falling in disappointment._

_Regina had only grinned and walked out with Trina, knowing full well that Emma would eventually follow._

* * *

Emma had, obviously, chosen to participate in the taboo Regina had offered up. And honestly, how could she pass this kind of situation up? Regina had told her it was a once in a lifetime chance to fulfill a fantasy, so Emma had jumped at the chance after mulling it over for only a day. Regina and Trina both had been far more than pleased to hear her answer. That was how she had ended up in this playroom with the twins and by the looks of it, Emma was going to be there with them for a while. Not that she was about to complain. Emma Swan was no dummy. However, she was sure she’d never get over the initial shock of it all.

The sound of a door shutting brought Emma back to the current situation. When her eyes focused again, she found Regina standing in front of her and staring into her eyes. There was a satisfied smile on the brunette’s lips. Emma was also aware that Trina was standing slightly to the left of Regina, smiling at Emma as well. Their eyes, both so very, very much alike, were begging for Emma’s attention. The blonde wasn’t sure exactly what to do, so instead of moving, Emma stood there awkwardly and shuffled on her feet. Regina seemed to sense Emma’s tension, making the slightly older woman lean forward and place a kiss to pale lips.

“Just go with the flow, darling.” Regina advised, hands smoothly sliding down Emma’s body until they landed on her hips. Just as Regina gripped at Emma’s jean clad hips tightly, Trina stepped further into view.

“Relax and let us do most of the work.” Trina added, moving behind Emma to place her hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

Emma closed her eyes as Regina moved forward and crashed their lips together, pulling her in for a fevered kiss. Trina’s hands started a gentle massage to Emma’s shoulders while the kisses continued. The massaging was soon coupled with Trina’s own lips as she kissed the back of Emma’s neck. A light moan fell from Emma’s lips and Regina swallowed it with her own, refusing to even pull apart from Emma for air. Trina’s massaging stopped, making Emma frown when she pulled away from Regina‘s mouth. Trina ignored the frown and reached for the bottom of Emma’s tank top. Quickly and swiftly, the twin pulled the tank top up and over Emma’s head, leaving the blonde standing in her black bra and jeans.

Trina threw the tank top to the floor and attached her lips to Emma’s neck once more. Regina watched with rapt attention for a moment before claiming Emma’s lips again. The sensations coursing through Emma’s body made heat pool between her legs quickly. The way Regina was kissing her was filled with a wicked desire and want that she had never experienced before. It was invigorating, the feel of Regina’s lips sliding smoothly against hers while Trina’s lips felt cool against her heated skin. A small series of shivers pricked at her spine when Trina bit down on her shoulder and Regina sucked at her bottom lip. Emma moaned loudly this time, unable to keep her arousal from showing.

As Trina began to trail kisses and bites across Emma’s shoulder blades, Regina bent down to suck in Emma’s hardened nipple through her bra. Emma groaned and her back arched into the touch. Her hand fell into dark locks and kept Regina in place, pushing her a little closer to her breast. Meanwhile, behind Emma, Trina scraped her fingernails down the blonde’s back, mouth following the trail of angry red marks she was leaving behind. Quickly Trina fell to her knees, eyes level with Emma’s lower back. She kissed the skin there tenderly before she grasped Emma’s toned ass with her hands. The blonde jumped a little, not having expected Trina to grab her like that (not that she was complaining). Trina massaged her ass for a moment before moving her hands to the front of her jeans.

Trina’s lips trailed kisses along Emma’s lower back as she went straight for the blonde’s belt, but before the twin could even think of undoing it, Regina’s hands swatted hers away. Quickly Trina pulled her hands back, shaking them a little from the sting. She leaned her head around Emma to glare up at Regina.

“What the hell was that for?” Trina questioned, a scowl forming on her features.

“I’m at her front, dear. Removing her belt and jeans is my job.” Regina gave her sister a sickly sweet, but clearly fake smile before moving her hands to the spot Trina’s had been a second before.

Emma blinked, finding it interesting that Regina was being so possessive about her. But then again, that fit her personality awfully well. Regina’s fingers brushed against her skin above her jeans and Emma shivered with delight. When Regina had Emma’s belt undone, she forcefully slipped it out of the holes and threw it to the side without a thought. Trina’s lips fell to her ear then and a hard tremble ran down her spine at the twin’s words.

“Perhaps we’ll use that as a restraint for you later.” Trina teased, nibbling deliciously on Emma’s earlobe.

With the way Trina was nibbling at her ear and with Regina slipping her jeans off of her with ease, Emma was positive there was no saving the panties she had on. As Regina came back to her line of vision, Trina pressed herself against Emma’s back and she could feel the woman’s hard nipples pressing into her back. Trina’s hand smoothed up Emma’s sides and then to her breasts, squeezing lightly as she palmed them. Regina leaned forward and took Emma’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucked as her hand trailed a line of intent towards her panties. It was a good thing Trina had her body pressed against Emma’s and her hands secured around her because when Regina’s hand began to slide inside her panties, Emma’s legs went weak. Regina slid her middle finger through Emma’s wet folds and moaned, a wicked grin creeping onto her lips.

“My, my, Emma. So wet already. Who knew this would arouse you so intensely.” Regina teased, the tone of her voice low and seductive.

Emma looked down at the floor, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Regina grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face up, grinning as brown eyes bore into green. As Emma stared back into those mesmerizing eyes, she felt Regina’s free hand grab her right hand.

“But don’t worry, dear. You’re not the only one.” Regina hummed, placing Emma’s hand against her center.

Emma gasped and was unable to keep her hand from exploring the dampness she felt through Regina’s pants. She even had the audacity to move up and over the rim of Regina’s pants, sliding her hand inside them quickly. Regina sucked in a breath when Emma’s hand cupped against her sex.

“Oh god.” Emma breathed, finding something very erotic about how soaked Regina’s panties were.

Regina ground herself against Emma’s hand for a moment before refocusing her attention again. She smirked evilly at Emma before she grabbed Trina’s arm and pulled her around the blonde. Trina had a slightly different smile placed on her lips, one not as evil, but equally as seductive as Regina’s. Emma watched as Trina pulled her sister in for a kiss, tongues sliding against one another. Emma’s brain nearly short circuited at the sight. Her panties were ruined impossibly further as she felt herself become even more slick with need. Without thought, as the two continued to kiss erotically, Emma reached out her free hand and touched Trina’s exposed stomach (due to the high riding shirt she had chosen to wear). Her hand trailed over Trina’s perfect form, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against her palm. Menawhile, Regina continued to roll her hips and move against Emma’s hand, unable to stop herself. Regina and Trina both moaned and the sound rang through Emma’s ears, sending a euphoric ripple of pleasure ripping through her body.

Emma nearly orgasmed at the feel of Regina moving harder against her hand as she leaned her head to suck on Trina’s neck. It was all she could do to not just rip the clothes off of the two of them right then and there. After all, it wasn’t fair that she was almost fully naked and the two of them still had their clothes on. Regina seemed to sense this as Emma removed her mouth from Trina’s neck and let her lust filled, green eyes roam over their bodies. However, Regina was not about to give Emma everything she wanted without a little begging from the blonde first.

“Like what you see, dear?” Regina boasted, taking a step towards Emma. Trina settled for watching, seeing her sisters little game twinkling in Regina’s eyes.

Emma licked her lips and was only able to nod, the sight of Regina unbuttoning one, two, three buttons on her blouse before stopping making Emma‘s mouth go dry and her brain stop short of coherent thoughts. The blonde was barely able to tear her eyes away from the exposed skin of Regina’s chest, the top of her lacy bra peeking out from underneath. It was only enough to make Emma’s mouth water, but not quite enough to satisfy. Emma’s lips twitched as the image of kissing Regina’s breasts entered her mind and she even leaned forward to do so, but Regina stopped her.

“Uh uh.” Regina protested, wicked gleam in her eyes. “Patience, dear.”

With those words, Regina turned back to Trina and lifted her finger to her twin, curling her finger in a come hither motion. Trina obliged, gracefully moving to rid of the space between them.

“Help me with my clothes, won’t you Trina, dear?” Regina questioned with a smirk and a lift of an immaculate eyebrow.

“I would love to.” Immediately Trina’s hands came up to work at the rest of the buttons on Regina‘s blouse, agonizingly slowly releasing each button from its hold and revealing more olive toned skin.

Emma absentmindedly licked her lips, stepping a few inches closer to the twins. There was no physical way Emma could tear her dark green, lust filled eyes away from the pair. It was like she was dreaming, but only a million times better. Regina’s blouse fell to the floor as Trina pushed it from her shoulders and a shiver ripped down Emma’s spine. Trina even felt a shiver of her own as her sister’s skin was revealed. As two pairs of eyes ran down Regina’s body, Regina felt her confidence boost even further. She knew she had a great body, but seeing Emma and Trina drink her body up with hungry eyes just confirmed it even further.

Trina wasted no time in stepping in just an inch closer and unhooking Regina’s lacy bra. Emma reached out and drew one of the straps down Regina’s arm, her fingertips skimming soft skin on the way down. Goosebumps rose up in the wake of Emma’s touch, but they were forgotten about as soon as Regina’s bra slipped off of her shoulders and down her arms, disappearing on the floor with the blouse. Regina’s hardened nipples stood proudly out from her perky breasts and yet again Emma licked her lips. Oh, what she’d give to latch her mouth onto one of those. Just the thought of the noise Regina would make made Emma just that much more horny. Regina noticed the look in Emma’s eyes and decided to lean towards the blonde, grabbing one of her hands and placing it against her exposed left breast.

“You can touch me now, dear. But don’t think your torture is over yet.” There was clear wicked and seductive intent twinkling in Regina’s eyes and her voice dripped with pure sexual energy. Emma swallowed and squeezed Regina’s breast gently, eliciting a breathy little moan from Regina.

Trina was unable to keep herself out of this for very long because a moment later, Emma felt Trina palming her breasts as she leaned down to take Regina’s nipple into her mouth. Emma moaned from the way Trina squeezed and rolled her nipples between her fingers. The blonde’s moans vibrated against Regina’s sensitive breast and sent waves of pleasure coiling through her heated body. Regina’s own sounds of pleasure rolled from painted lips when Emma nibbled gently on her peaked nipple and tugged once before soothing the bites with her tongue. Regina arched her back a bit as Emma continued her assault, switching from one nipple to the other to even out the attention she was giving. When Regina’s nipples became a bit too sensitive, she tangled her fingers into Emma’s long, blonde hair and pulled the younger woman up to share a toe curling kiss.

Regina’s tongue licked menacingly at Emma’s bottom lip and the blonde easily opened her mouth to Regina, practically begging for Regina to taste her. The Mayor quickly delved her tongue into Emma’s hot mouth, their tongues moving gracefully together and Emma moaned as she tasted the faintest taste of apples. Regina tightened her hold on Emma’s hair, squeezing as she deepened the kiss and pressed her body into Emma’s. She had almost forgotten about Trina until she felt not only Emma’s hand on her back, but her sisters as well. Regina opened her eyes momentarily and gazed at Trina, finding herself oddly jealous, but highly aroused of how she was touching Emma. It was almost as if she was worshipping the blonde’s body. And if she was, Regina certainly couldn’t blame her.

With one more quick kiss to Emma’s lips, Regina pushed the blonde back a little and smirked before reaching out to stop Trina’s actions. Trina stopped, but kept a hand on the small of Emma’s back, large smile spread across her lips.

“Bed. Now.” Regina commanded to Emma, taking a step to the side and awaiting for the younger woman to oblige her request.

Emma only hesitated for a moment before nodding and stepping towards the bed and climbing on top of it. She sat cross legged on the edge and stared up at Trina and Regina, taking in their ethereal amount of beauty. With perfectly in sync steps and insurmountable amount of grace, the pair walked towards Emma with a seductive swing in their steps. If Emma thought her mouth had been dry before, she was certainly rethinking that now. With Regina topless and swaying towards her, her twin right beside her, Emma was getting a double dose of high class sexual prowess. The young blonde was positive that she wasn’t going to make it through this ‘playtime’ with the two of them. Her head was about to explode just staring at them.

Regina stopped just as her knees hit the bed and Trina stopped beside her. With a twinkle in both of their eyes, the twins began to completely strip in front of Emma. Regina didn’t have much to slip off, so more of her skin was exposed quicker to Emma, making the blonde’s ovaries feel like they were about to explode right along with her head. Trina’s shirt was thrown off first, revealing to Emma that the twin wasn’t even wearing a bra. The blonde’s green eyes switched between the pair, unable to settle on just one of the women in case of missing something. Regina swiftly kicked her heels off and her trousers immediately followed, pooling at the floor beside her shoes quietly.

Trina had much less on, her tiny shorts following after Regina’s and before Emma knew it, she had two perfect women standing stark naked in front of her. Smooth, flawless, olive toned skin was exposed for her to gape at. Emma only wished she was touching it instead. She felt that familiar pull in hew lower abdomen, making her squeeze her thighs together to give herself the tiniest bit of relief. If one of them didn’t touch her soon, she was going to have to relieve herself. Emma’s worries, however, were put to ease when Trina crawled onto the bed, playful little smile dancing on her painted lips as she neared the aroused blonde. The twin reached her and pressed a hand to her chest, effectively pushing Emma onto her back. Before Emma knew what was going on, a naked Trina straddled her hips, rubbing her heated core slowly against equally heated skin.

Emma was completely distracted with what Trina was doing, much so to the point that she didn’t even notice the mirror above the bed. It wasn’t until Trina bent down to suck on Emma’s neck that the blonde finally noticed. Her eyes went wide for a moment, seeing herself trapped underneath a beautiful body. It’s as she’s watching the two of them in the mirror that she feels suddenly shy. Her skin and her body, compared to the twins, is far too pale and far more flawed. Emma suddenly feels like she wants to curl in on herself, hyper aware of cuts and bruises she has across her body from being a klutz. However, Trina’s mouth was suddenly by her ear and the twins words brought a crimson blush to her skin.

“Has anyone every told you how beautiful you are, Emma?” Trina whispered in somewhat of a passionate tone.

The breath Trina expelled after her name sent a shiver of pure ecstasy racing down Emma’s body. Emma opened her mouth to answer, even though she was fairly sure it was rhetorical, but Regina beat her to it.

“I certainly have, Trina. Don‘t underestimate me, sister.” Regina sounded slightly perturbed, as if Trina had insulted her with the incapability of telling her girlfriend such intimate thoughts.

Trina only rolled her eyes, taking on one of Regina’s characteristics, and turned her head back to Emma with a grin.

“So, you have been told, but it never hurts to be reassured.” Giving a gentle smile, Trina promptly bent her body back down and placed a slow, teasing kiss to Emma’s lips.

She nipped at the blonde’s bottom lip once before trailing her kisses to Emma’s jaw. Wet kisses, but gentle in nature, were spread up and down Emma’s jaw in a slow manner and the blonde could feel Regina’s eyes on them. She couldn’t, however, see the reaction on Regina’s face. Emma knew very well that Regina had her possessive side and seeing Trina kiss and bite her way down her neck couldn’t not set Regina’s jealous side off. When Trina’s lips finally trailed between the valley of her breasts, Emma saw Regina’s face and there was, in fact, jealousy twinkling in those gorgeous brown eyes.

It did not take long for Regina to decide that she wanted in on the action. Regina always made sure she was never left out and this time was no different. In what could only be described as predatory, Regina nimbly crawled her way onto the bed and over to the pair laying in the middle of the bed. A look of consternation on the brunette’s face told Emma that she wasn’t pleased that Trina was in her way of getting to most of Emma’s body, but when brown eyes met green, a smile rippled across Regina’s painted lips and it took the blonde’s breath away. Before she could even catch it, Regina captured pale lips with her own and pressed a firm and deep kiss to the quivering woman’s lips. Emma shivered more than once at the feeling of having Trina straddled on top of her, trailing kisses over her body, and Regina deftly sweeping her tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss further. But if she thought it couldn’t get any better than this, the twins were certainly going to prove her morbidly wrong.

Emma tasted the faint hint of apples as Regina’s tongue swept over hers, lips gliding and slipping together with ease. Regina only pulled away when oxygen was necessary and Emma sucked in a deep breath before tangling her fingers in Regina’s dark, beautiful locks and pulling her in for another mouth watering, oxygen defying kiss. Trina swiftly moved down Emma’s body, eyes flickering up to watch the pair every now and then. Before Emma’s brain could fully take in everything that was going on, Trina was between her legs and comfortably situating herself there. The twin placed a chaste kiss to the inside of her thigh and Emma sucked in a breath as Regina pulled away. Dilated, lust filled eyes flicked up to the mirror before moving back to the twins and finding them grinning at her.

“Just relax, Emma.” Trina suggested.

“We’re going to take **very** good care of you.” Regina chimed in as her hands lingered over Emma’s naked form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of this tabooo threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I know it has been ages and ages and ages since I posted this, but every now and then I still get messages about when I'm going to continue this. Well, the day is finally here. I've finally managed to get myself together and finish up the second chapter of the story. Much to my surprise, I've found that there will probably be one more chapter to this. But I promise the next chapter won't take as long. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy the second chapter. Feel free to gimme your thoughts. =)

“Just relax, Emma.” Trina suggested.

“We’re going to take very good care of you.” Regina chimed in as her hands lingered over Emma’s naked form.

Emma’s hips involuntarily lifted up to seek out more contact with Regina’s hands, but the brunette was quick to move her hands away before the Sheriff could get what she wanted. The well toned woman groaned and her body moved back into place. Regina’s throaty laugh filled the room and it made Emma’s spine tingle.

“I told you to have patience, Ms. Swan.” Regina chastised. Her tone, however, did not fit her usual chastising. No, instead the brunette’s tone was deeper and full of deliciously wicked intent.

To Emma’s right, she heard Trina give a small laugh. When the young woman’s head turned towards the twin, green eyes soaked in the naked form and the breathtaking smile spread across beautifully plump lips. Emma absentmindedly licked her own lips, wishing she could taste the ones she was watching once more. Regina watched, but only for a minute, as Emma’s hungry eyes raked over her sister's body. The Mayor was just about to say something when Trina leaned forward and placed her lips next to Emma’s ear.

“I have something that will relax you for sure.” The twin whispered hungrily, before nibbling gently on Emma’s ear.

Emma closed her eyes and shivered for a moment. When she felt the bed shift, her eyes shot back open to find Trina gracefully climbing off of the bed. The blonde frowned and almost moved to follow after Trina, but she stopped immediately as her eyes cut to her rather jealous girlfriend. Regina tried to cover up the jealousy written on her face, and for anyone else the mask would have worked, but Emma saw right through it. Quickly, and with green eyes greatly darkened with desire, Emma tried to crawl over to Regina to play with her a bit. Regina, however, stopped her and shoved her back onto her back. The younger woman looked up in shock, but that shock shortly turned to surprise when Regina moved to straddle Emma’s hips.

Once again, Emma moved to sit up and kiss Regina, but the brunette placed the palm of her hand against the middle of Emma’s chest to stop her. With a predatory grin, Regina pushed Emma and followed her descent back down to the mattress, placing her torso flat against Emma’s as the blonde laid back on the bed. Their breasts pushed together made tingling sensations brush across both women’s nipples, sending goosebumps racing across their bodies. Just as soon as Regina made herself comfortable on top of her lover, and had her lips attached to Emma’s neck, Trina returned with her hand wrapped around what looked like a little compact mirror. Trina was ignored by the pair for a moment, the two enjoying the feeling of flesh against flesh, but soon the twin cleared her throat and Regina looked up in annoyance.

“What?” Regina growled.

“Quaalude?” Trina asked, letting Regina’s irritated tone roll right over her.

Regina looked down at the offered pill with utter distaste showing on her features, looking down her nose at it with an air of royalty.

“I’d rather not.” She responded before looking down at the Sheriff pinned beneath her. Regina was able to enjoy her sexual encounters without putting toxic drugs into her body.

Emma remained quiet, staring between the twins. Regina smirked and Emma felt a shiver run through her body at the loaded look thrown her way. 

“Wh-” Emma started, but her voice was too shaky and hoarse to understand. These two gorgeous women were making it hard for her to speak clearly. The blonde cleared her throat twice before continuing. “What?” She questioned suspiciously, green eyes landing on Trina and staying there as the woman grinned from ear to ear.

Trina was beyond trying to hide her excitement as she took a step forward. She only stopped when her knees hit the bed. Emma couldn’t stop the way her eyes traveled down the twins gloriously naked body and when she looked back up to Trina’s eyes, the brunette had her eyebrow raised in a rather flirtatious manner.

“Nothing.” Trina began, taking one of the pills out of its holder. “This is just something that will…mmm, heighten your arousal. Perhaps make you feel a bit euphoric.” The twin wiggled her eyebrows before she extended the pill out to Emma.

The blonde eyed the pill for a moment, just the tiniest bit skeptical. She had quit drugs a long time ago. Funny she should come full circle to take something from her girlfriend’s sister. And during a threesome, at that. Emma stayed silent for just a minute longer before leveling her gaze with Trina again.

“You want me to take a Quaalude?” Skepticism covered every inch of Emma’s words. 

“Yes. I’ll even take one with you if that makes you feel any better?” Trina asked, taking another pill in between her fingers and popping it into her mouth.

Taking a sip from the glass of water she had sat on the table just moments before, Trina swallowed the pill and grinned widely.

“I won’t pressure you, but you’ll really miss out on a pretty fantastic experience.”

Emma saw Regina roll her eyes from the corner of her own and she chuckled, knowing Regina found even the idea of the pill ridiculous. However, the way Trina’s voice dripped with pure temptation made Emma want to snatch the pill right then and there. She was soft about it though, reaching out a hand to Trina and giving a small smile.

“Alright. I’ll give it a shot.” Emma threw in as Trina grabbed the glass of water and handed it to her with the Quaalude.

The young blonde quickly swallowed the drug and handed the water back. Trina gingerly placed the glass back on the table before winking coquettishly at Emma before crawling back onto the bed, right behind Regina. Trina’s hands appeared on Regina’s shoulders, Regina’s eyes sliding closed as a gentle massage worked at the muscles underneath her skin. Emma stared up at the twins, hands twitching to touch them both as Regina’s hands gripped at the blonde’s bare hips. It didn’t take long before Emma’s hands trailed up Regina’s sides, fingertips skimming the brunette’s soft, beautifully toned skin. 

Regina shuddered delightedly, feeling the beginnings of warmth starting to spread across her skin as Emma and Trina’s hands worked away at her body. Trina’s fingers expertly worked from Regina’s shoulders to her back, rubbing soft circles into the muscles there before applying more pressure. Just as Trina applied that pressure, Emma’s hands slid to Regina’s thighs, working her palms into the muscles there and making the brunette twitch ever so slightly. The blonde waved her hands from the outside of Regina’s inner thighs to the inside, bringing her fingertips dangerously close to their apex. Every wave in would bring Emma’s hands closer and closer, making Regina moan in anticipation.

Trina peeked over her sister’s left shoulder, watching as Emma’s lovely hands brought themselves closer and closer to Regina’s wet core. This only made Trina’s hands rub deeper and harder into Regina’s skin, her breathing starting to match the other brunettes’. The room was filled with heavy breathing by this point and no one had been thoroughly fucked yet. Trina and Emma’s Quaaludes were beginning to set in, making them feel starry-eyed and ragingly horny. Regina noticed immediately, especially when two sensations hit her at once.

In a rapid blur of arousing sense’s coursing through her body, Regina felt Trina suck on her neck and Emma’s middle finger worked its way between her folds and pressed firmly against her enlarged clit. The Mayor’s breath hitched and Trina bit harder, hands working to slide under Regina’s arms and smoothly glide to firmly grab her sister’s breasts. Regina arched into the touch as her hips pushed forward to meet Emma’s fingers a little more. Emma moaned lightly beneath Regina, staring at the woman’s perfectly shaved nether region and wanting nothing more than to have her mouth planted firmly there.

After a moment, Emma heard chuckling and her head flicked up to find Regina staring down at her, that dazzling smile flashing her pearly white teeth.

“Something amusing you?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow and rubbing her thumb ever so lightly across Regina’s clit. That move earned a gasp before an answer.

“You, dear. The way you were looking at me. You licked your lips multiple times. Quite…amusing.” Regina was trying her best to hold back her heavy breathing, but with the way Trina was trailing kisses across her back and the way Emma’s thumb slid over her throbbing clit was just too much.

The dark haired Mayor leaned her head back onto Trina’s shoulder, letting her sister have better access to seeing what Emma was doing. Not to mention, she’d have a better view of Regina’s breasts and that meant more playtime in that area. And that was exactly what Regina was given. The moment she closed her eyes, the Mayor felt fingers pinch softly on both of her swollen nipples, but that pressure grew quickly until Regina was crying out in blissful pain. Regina’s arms raised up and back over her head, searching for hair to grab onto. 

Meanwhile, Emma occupied herself with sliding her middle and third fingers inside of Regina’s wet entrance, feeling the Mayor squeeze around them as she pushed in further. As soon as Regina ran her fingers through Trina’s hair and grabbed hard, a loud moan escaped the twin almost like she had orgasmed. This elicited a reaction from Regina and Emma, sending pleasure coursing through their body and tingling ever so sweetly at their clits. However, Emma and Trina were experiencing some higher sensitivity feelings of their own due to the drug the pair had taken. This, of course, gave Regina a bit of an advantage. 

The raven haired beauty of a Mayor turned her head to the right, placing her mouth against Trina’s neck and scraping her teeth against the smooth neckline so delicately, lingering less than an inch away. There was a gasp from Trina, followed by a drawn out groan of ecstasy. Regina hadn’t expected Trina’s reaction to be so strong, but neither did she expect that Emma would curl her fingers and press against her g-spot at the same time. A warm sensation spread throughout Regina’s body, but there was also an even warmer feeling that ran down Emma’s fingers and made the blonde smile wickedly. With just a good curl, twist and press of her fingers, Emma had made Regina come on the spot. The moment Regina opened her eyes and looked down at Emma in surprise, a jolt of body quaking electricity hit the tan skinned woman in the sweetest of spots. The sight of Emma sucking Regina’s own juices from her fingers was something she would never get over. There was just something so erotic about it, almost intimate.

Trina seemed to find this scene quite throb worthy as well, if Regina were to go by the moaned ‘Oh, shit,’ whispered in her ear.

“Indeed, dear. Indeed.” Was Regina’s only answer as she kept her eyes glued on her lover.

Emma smiled up at them a moment later, wiggling her fingers and then placing them right back to the place they had been before. Cursing under her breath, Regina couldn’t help the way her body reacted to Emma. It was so used to her touch and the way the Sheriff made her feel. Trina only added to it, reaching around Regina’s hip to slide her fingers into the Mayor’s wet folds. She pinched Regina’s clit between her forefinger and thumb, rolling it gently while applying Regina’s preferred pressure. The combined sensations of Emma’s gliding fingers and Trina’s pinching one’s, the mayoral twin felt herself tumbling towards another orgasm, this one slowly creeping up her body and driving her mad.

Regina was nearing her orgasm, waiting for the feeling to wash over her and take over her body, but all motions stopped immediately and angered flared up inside the Mayor. Her eyes flashed open, filled with incredulity. Emma knew very well how pissed this made Regina, as did Trina, but clearly they both had something else in mind. 

“Why the hell did you stop?” Regina questioned them both, the lack of orgasm making her voice shake. She was at the brink and they had just stopped dead in their tracks, leaving her hanging.

“Patience, Regina, darling. We have something in mind for you.” Trina called from the corner of the bedroom, Regina turning around to find her sister bent over and digging through a bag.

“I have no patience with someone who…” Regina was cut off by the feeling of Emma swiping at her folds with her tongue. For a moment, Regina lost her anger, but when she looked down and found Emma laying her head back on the bed, it all washed back in an instant. “Emma!” She seethed, glaring down at her girlfriend. 

The blushing Sheriff raised her hands up slightly, giving a side smirk before trying to explain herself. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Trust me, we have something in store for you that I know you’ll love. We’ve talked about it before. Figured we might as well try it tonight.” Emma winked, trying to be sultry and mysterious, which was hard considering the position she was in. She wiggled beneath Regina, bucking her hips ever so slightly and feeling Regina’s slickness sliding against her skin. 

A few moments later, Trina returned, stark naked save for the phallic object hanging from the harness attached to her hips. Regina’s eyes went wide and her mouth watered, finding herself speechless for the first time tonight. What caught her attention even more was the other harness and dildo hanging loosely from Trina’s finger. Trina chuckled and wiggled it at Regina. 

“This is for Emma to wear. She told you you’d love it.” Trina’s eyebrows arched up and a look of deviousness met Regina’s hungered stare.

The ex Queen’s clit throbbed and her pupils widened further as she realized what they were about to do. As Trina approached the bed, she reached forward to squeeze Regina’s shoulder, indicating to her sister that she should climb off of Emma for the time being. The Mayor was reluctant, but with a grace unknown by others, Regina swung her leg from over Emma and slid softly to the floor. Trina curled her finger at Emma, beckoning for the blonde to move from the bed as well. It took Emma’s mind a moment to kick her body into gear, but when it did, Emma was off the bed in a heartbeat and reaching for the harness.

The Sheriff took the harness from Trina’s hands, slipping her legs through one at a time and sliding the black straps up her legs eagerly. Green eyes cut over to find Regina staring at her, a soft, pink tongue coming out to wet her luscious lips in arousal. Emma made a show of her tightening the straps then, turning her back to Regina to let her take a good look at her ass in between the black straps that held the dildo firmly between her legs. When the straps were finally in place, Emma turned back around and wiggled her eyebrows at her lover. Trina let out a giggle at Emma and then looked at the bed. She pointed at it and then looked up to the other two.

“The bed’s looking rather lonely.” Trina commented, giving a sinful grin.

Regina and Emma looked up at her, smiling back at the twin before turning to look at each other once more. Emma leaned forward and thread her fingers through the back of Regina’s hair, pulling her forward and crashing their lips together for a searing kiss. It made Regina lightheaded and nearly brought Emma to her knees. When Emma pulled back, she took in a big breath and let it out slowly. 

“You’re gonna enjoy this.” Emma assured, winking at her mayoral lover before turning back to crawl seductively onto the bed.

Once there, Emma laid back down onto her back and curled her finger back and forth at Regina, indicating she was to climb on. A wicked smile spread across the Mayor’s full lips and immediately she was making her way over to Emma. But before she climbed on, she took Emma’s phallus into hand and pressed it against Emma’s cunt, pressing the back of the dildo up and down against the area of the blonde’s clit. The Sheriff groaned and pushed her hips up, needing more contact than that. It was then that Regina let go of the phallus and swung her leg over Emma’s hips and lowering her body just before her labia brushes against the dildo. Regina could hear and feel Trina climbing onto the bed, could hear her heavy breathing even more, but didn’t turn around to look at her sister. Instead, she stared down into greatly darkened eyes and bit her lip seductively, grabbing the phallus and placing it against her entrance. Slowly, and exercising all her strength in will at once, Regina sat down on the dildo, letting it fill her up inch by inch.

Emma grabbed onto Regina’s hips, digging her fingernails into perfect skin, leaving marks that she would later kiss over. Green eyes widened and darkened even more as she watched her fake cock be swallowed little by little. Seconds later, the phallus was barely visible, having been consumed by Regina’s aching core and filling the mayor up like she’d never been before. Regina barely moved her hips, feeling sensations bursting all over her body just from the cock being inside her. She had her eyes closed, breathing deeply to steady herself and not come yet. When she opened her eyes, she looked down to see Emma smirking cockily up at her. There was a wickedly sinful gleam in her eyes and just a small moment later, Regina found out why.

Just behind her, Trina was lubing up her own fake cock with the lube she’d gotten from her bag as the other two ladies were situating themselves. The twin looked up to find her sister staring at her, eyes flicking back and forth between her face and the dildo. Trina just winked and finished with the lube, turning towards Regina and pressing her palm flat against her sister’s back and pushing lightly.

“Lean forward a little bit. It’ll help make things easier if I can see what I’m doing.” Trina grinned and motioned with her eyes for Regina to comply.

It took Regina a moment, not liking taking orders, but she leaned forward as Trina asked and looked down at Emma. Emma leaned her head up to kiss Regina’s lips, pressing her hips up into the woman ever so slightly and earning not just a gasp, but also a moan. A second later, Regina’s eyes went wide from surprise as she felt a lubed finger pressing lightly into her usually forbidden entrance. However, Trina was gentle and made sure to go slow, priming Regina for something she was sure her sister would come to enjoy. Little by little, Trina continue to push her finger in slowly, causing Regina to swallow and breath harder. When she was sure the mayor was ready, she pressed all the way in and brought her finger back out, repeating the motion until Regina was moaning ever so slightly.

“There we go. Now she’s ready.” Trina spoke huskily, her voice dripping with anticipation.

Soon, the phallus followed the path Trina’s finger had been moments ago, pressing gently at the hole that was waiting for her. Regina held her breath for a few minutes, letting it out slowly as Trina pushed in. There was no pain involved as the sister pushed in deeper. When she was sure Regina could take no more, she stopped and sat very, very still. She leaned over ever so slightly to catch one of Emma’s eyes. As soon as the blonde locked eyes with her, Trina nodded and the shared a silent agreement of when to start.

With no warning, Emma and Trina both began to move their hips, the cocks sliding in and out of Regina in a slow, but steady pace.

“Fuck!” Regina cursed, smacking her hands to the bed just beside Emma’s face. She was filled in both holes, feeling the cocks glide easily in and out of her and sending shocking spurts of ecstasy racing up and down her finely tuned body.

There were grins plastered on Trina and Emma’s faces as they heard Regina moan their praises. Emma held onto Regina’s hips firmly while Trina grabbed hold of her sisters hips and pushed in further. Trina and Emma were in sick, filling and unfilling Regina at the same time. The pace began to pick up, both women driving their cocks into the beautiful Mayor and making her scream in pleasure. Trina’s hands moved to Regina’s breast after a moment, working on her nipples as she had been moments ago. She squeezed and twisted and pulled hard, possibly bruising them in the process. There was no protests from Regina though, only more loud moaning and wandering hands.

Emma watched the sight before her, breathing heavy as she drilled into Regina’s entrance quicker and harder, filling her lover up with every inch of cock she could take. She fucked her with reckless abandon, wanting to please the woman on top of her more than anything in this entire world. And with the looks of pure happiness and pleasure sketched across Regina’s face, Emma was doing exactly that. 

As if Regina couldn't find anymore pleasure out of this, she found that she was infinitely wrong. She felt two fingers press against her clit. She had no idea who’s fingers they were, she couldn’t keep her mind focusing on just one thing long enough to really even care. The fingers pinched and squeezed at her enlarged clit, sending Regina’s body into pleasure shocks. The Mayor’s body began to shake and her hands roamed blindly to find something or someone to hold onto. There was so much pleasure coursing through Regina’s body that she felt she might pass out. Once more, the pace was driven faster and Regina let out a scream that she was sure would leave her hoarse. She was filled to the brim in both holes and was finding herself nearly ripping the sheets beneath them she was holding on so tightly.

Just moment before her orgasm slammed into her body, Regina’s eyes flashed opened and she could see her vision was becoming fuzzy. Emma was driving into her core, hitting all the right spots over and over again, including her clit. Trina was doing the same, grabbing Regina’s hair with one hand and one shoulder with the other as she moved her hips with precision. 

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Regina begged, not even caring at the moment that she’d stopped so low to do so. For the time being, it was worth it and nearly felt like a life and death matter.

Seconds before Regina’s vision went completely dark, her orgasm hit her body like a freight train and sent her fluids gushing from her cunt and flowing down onto Emma’s naked body. A smirk fell across Emma’s lips and she looked up at Trina, who mirrored the smirk perfectly.

“I knew she’d love it.” Trina breathed, trying to catch her breath from using up so much energy.

All three ladies were slick with sweat, but it gleamed beautiful off of all of them. Emma and Trina caught their breaths as Regina finally opened her eyes and brought herself back from her immaculate orgasm. She swallowed dryly, her throat feeling scratchy from all her screaming. There was a tired, but deeply satisfied smile on her face as she took in a deep breath.

“I’m….impressed.” The Mayor complemented slowly. The tone of her voice gave no room for argument that she meant it. Her head turned to kiss her sister on the cheek just before she leaned down to kiss her blonde lover passionately on the lips. She took a few more minutes to catch her breath before she eyed the two of them with wicked intent in her eyes.

“Now, tell me, who’s the be fucked next?” Regina raised an immaculate eyebrow, the aroused and expectant look on her face telling Trina and Emma that the Mayor wanted a turn with having her fair share of filling someone up.

Trina and Emma looked at one another and smiled from ear to ear.

“Well….” Emma began.

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to clarify that I do not believe in incest. This is just a story I started writing a long time ago and I received good feedback on it. Again, I don't believe in it, it's just a story written for Swan Queen fans.


End file.
